


Invictus

by exbex



Series: Due South/BSG verse [15]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Invictus

Stella’s head ached dully, and she wished Leoben would bring her some water. She blinked in memory; Leoben had left weeks ago. She blinked again; she had left the apartment that morning…or sometime, but now she was lying in a comfortable bed, in an unfamiliar place.

“How are you feeling?” The voice was familiar and quiet, and she looked over to find Francesca Vecchio, fussing over her as no one really had in years, Leoben’s obsessions notwithstanding.

“I…” her voice was hoarse from disuse. “My head…”

“Yeah, people are a little nuts still. I think you just got caught in between a fight accidentally.” Francesca was taking a cloth from a bowl, wringing it out, placing it on Stella’s forehead. “You’re going to be alright; don’t worry. There’s safety here.”

Stella’s hands were tingling. She stared at them, then flexed her fingers. The concept was a lie, just like the words that she hadn’t thought about in years that now ran over and over in a loop through her mind: I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul.


End file.
